Freiza's Perfect Creation
by SailorCeres
Summary: What if Pan wasn't born to Gohan and Videl. What if she was created to kill vegeta? Falling in love wasn't part of the plan. Will Pan seal Vegetas Fate? or will Trunks Kindness win her over? *complete* as of 12/14/02!!!! Watch out for the sidestory
1. Creation

Authors Note: Hey! This is my first attempt at a DBZ fic. Now this maybe a little bit different from the fics. Or so I hope.  
  
*************************  
  
Toki wa michite  
  
Time overflows  
  
Oo Meshia Oo Meshia-ra  
  
O god O gods  
  
YUDULIYA-VELE YUDULIYA VELE YUDULIYA-VELE  
  
Aa, soko-nashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure  
  
Ah, drawing fathomless terror  
  
Ah, evil spirits come near  
  
The day of parting for invincible fate  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Creation of a Saiyan  
  
  
  
Freeza waited patiently. The Saiyans thought he was dead, "Far from it" he said smirking cruelly. He watched in fascination as his creation began to grow. This was his secret weapon, to seal Vegeta's fate forever. "Too bad your death won't be by my hands, but knowing my creation will kill you makes my blood rise" thought.  
  
  
  
Inside a huge test tube was a girl about the age of four. Her hair was black, and she had the built of a saiyan. Her destiny was placed before her. Created from the finest of breed, the computer beeped a few times.  
  
  
  
"Lord Freeza" a voice said. Turning around Freeza turned to see his ginyu force. "Ahh good you've arrived to watch my creation, Ginyu" he said. His purple tail lashing about, Ginyu just stood there dumbfounded. "This was my masters deadly weapon?" he thought.  
  
  
  
"Master how can she be your weapon against prince Vegeta?" Ginyu asked. Freeza laughed evilly. "Poor Ginyu you still don't understand do you?" he asked. Turing to look his warrior in the eye. "This girl is a saiyan" he said smugly.  
  
  
  
Ginyu just stood there. His mouth wide open, and eyes bobbling out, but gaining back his composure. He laughed cruelly. "Yes master, you are brilliant turning the same race as vegeta fighting against him" he said smiling cruelly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I took the genes from Gohan and his Girlfriend Videl" Freeza said. The two watched the girl, waiting for the day she could be released. That day Vegeta would suffer. "My goodness I can't wait to see you in action, let alone Vegetas look" Freeza said.  
  
  
  
But the information sunk into Ginyus head. He looked at the creation, and his master. Clearing up his throat, earning Freeza's attention. His purple lips frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked coldly.  
  
  
  
"Sir wouldn't Gohan be half saiyan and Videl human?" he asked. Freeza frowned deeper, but smiled cruelly. He laughed at the statement. Sometimes people underestimated him. But his creation, would change it all.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta I hope your ready" he said.  
  
  
  
**Earth** 


	2. Dreams

Authors Notes: Thanks to everybody that reviewed the story. Mint I'm waiting for the next chapter of your fic.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Chapter two- Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair. Pushing a piece of blue hair out of her eyes, she never had this much difficulty. She looked back down at the machine that was freiza's old tail. 'Nothing out of the ordinary here' she thought. Then she frowned deeply.  
  
  
  
The humming of the gravity being turned off grabbed her attention. Looking out the window she saw vegeta coming out. Bulma frowned. Ever since Freiza was defeated, nothing has been the same. The Z-gang hardly saw each other. The slamming of the front door caused bulma to jump slightly. She scowled at the rudeness.  
  
'That arrogant jerk, you think he would of learned not to slam that door' she thought.  
  
  
  
But the booming of his voice made her drop her screwdrivers. She looked down at her work, she wanted to scoop this thing out. But the arrogant man had other plans for her.  
  
'Woman where is my food?' he bellowed.  
  
  
  
Trunks flinches slightly. 'That has to have mom right on his tail' he thought. Trunks looked back down at his office work, but found it hard to read the documents. His papers flew as he heard his mother screech, along with a breaking noise.  
  
  
  
'Great another fight, just what I need' he thought. Trunks sighed deeply placing his papers on the side of his desk. Leaving them for later.  
  
  
  
Opening his door Trunks was greeted with swift of blue hair. The figure never cutting down her pace. Leaving Trunks in her wake.  
  
  
  
'Great Bra is out now' he thought sighing.  
  
  
  
**Freiza's Place**  
  
  
  
Freiza smiled cruelly. Watching his creation giggle at Ginyu's misfortune, she would be his key to world domination. Pan was now five years old, being cared for by Ginyu. She was now in the second stage, she was a super saiyian.  
  
  
  
'Vegeta are you ready' he thought. His tail swinging as he thought, of his victory against vegeta. How he wanted to see him scream in Pain.  
  
  
  
'Get up you weak fool' Pan screamed, kicking ginyu. Pan pushes her fist back, ready to strike when her hand was grabbed. Turing around Pan came face to face with freiza.  
  
  
  
'That is for later Pan' he said.  
  
  
  
'I'm going to bed' she said. Pan walked off to her room, leaving two people in her wake.  
  
'Temper temper' Ginyu said smirking.  
  
  
  
**Dream World**  
  
  
  
Pan walked down a darkened forest. She looked around confused at her surroundings, she never seen trees like these. She became stiff as she felt the wind blowing around her.  
  
  
  
'Hey! Who are you, and why do you have saiyajin blood?' a cool voiced asked. Pan scowled and faced the voice coldly.  
  
  
  
' That's for me to know, and you to find out' Pan said. She felt the person frown at her response. But then smirk again.  
  
'Were you kidnapped' he asked again.  
  
  
  
'Something like that' she said.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Well? How was it? I hope it was ok. This chapter continued to where I left off in the last chapter. Oh, and there are no big wars, or battles in this fic. 


	3. Destination: Earth

Author Notes: Feels so Loved. Thanks to the great feedback, hope I entertain you guys with this new chapter.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter Three- Destination: Earth  
  
  
  
Pan looked out space, taking a look around. Many stars were shining. She loved it here, but she frowned lost in thought. That dream bothered her, that guy did she know him. More important did he contact her in someway. A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
  
'I see you like the view my pet' he said. Sending chills down Pans back.  
  
  
  
'Looks nice, but going to earth?' Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. She felt him smirk at that question, she gasped in realization.  
  
'That guy' she thought'  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
'Were you kidnapped?' he asked. Pan raised an eyebrow at that question. But answered it.  
  
  
  
'Sort of' she said. She felt him smirk slightly.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
  
  
'Now that your back from your little dream world, you can go to earth' Freiza said. Earning a frown from Pan. She growled frustrated.  
  
'You didn't tell me why I was going to earth' she said. Freiza frowned and looked at her coldly. But dismissed it for now. She was his weapon.  
  
  
  
'On earth there is a warrior who defies me, I want you to kill him' he said. Pan nodded, she was going to earth for just, that reason.  
  
  
  
'But your mission is to destroy him, don't even start to like earth' he warned her. Pan growled low in her throat. She can't even get a vacation. And she was looking forward to the view on earth. Why couldn't she do things her way?  
  
  
  
'You can browse around' Freiza said. His voice growing colder, as he finished the last sentence. Pan eyes sparkled with happiness. Then looked on in suspension.  
  
  
  
'What's the Catch?' she asked. Not taking her eyes off his, watching his every move. Their eyes locked, challenging the other. But not one dared to move a muscle.  
  
  
  
'Have him killed in two years' he said. Turning his back on her he left. Making plans for the upcoming battle. Muttering, he left Pan in his wake.  
  
  
  
'Man I'll never get him' she thought.  
  
  
  
**Earth**  
  
  
  
Trunks looked down at his papers. For some strange reason, something startled him. But he couldn't place his finger on it. He sighed. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought about the girl he saw.  
  
  
  
'She seemed familiar' he thought. A loud yelling caused him to fall out of his chair, looking up he saw his mother. Standing right behind her was his dad. The staff just stared wide-eyed.  
  
  
  
'Stop daydreaming before I give your father permission, to knock you out' Bulma yelled. Making the poor demi and saiyan cover their sensitive ears.  
  
Bulma walked out mad. The business people, moving out of her way. Vegeta just stared, and walked after his hot-headed wife.  
  
  
  
'Woman' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Like it love it? Do I get an award? Please?? 


	4. Picnic pt. 1

Author Notes: Thanks to Krisha for that review, I just got done reading something that inspired me a little. Thanks to Saiyan Serpent, AMCM for the inspiration.  
  
****************  
  
Chapter Four- Picnic  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he laid back into his pillow. Today was too beautiful, to lay around the house. Knowing his mother and ChiChi, they thought of a wonderful Idea. One that made him drool at the thought of it. He could almost smell the rice.  
  
  
  
'Will you stop drooling' a voice said, coming from the doorway of his room. Moving his head to the left, he saw his sister there scowling. Her long blue hair up in a ponytail, and a white dress. Now if she was just thirty years older.  
  
  
  
'She would look just like mom' he thought. But a sharp slap caused him to come back to reality. Trunks scowls at his sister, 'yep she definitely is a recopy of mom' he thought dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
ChiChi was down below cooking the food. A smile graced her lips, the aroma of the chicken brought four, hungry saiyans around. ChiChi growled, throwing a Pan at them. Knocking poor Goku unconscious.  
  
  
  
'Stay away from my food' she warned, vegeta just snorted and left. ChiChi watched him with wolf eyes. The door opened revealing Videl.  
  
  
  
'Hey ChiChi Gomen I'm late' she said. A sheepish Gohan following behind her. Chichi just waved them in. Videl sweat drops as she notices an unconscious goku.  
  
  
  
**Dream**  
  
Goku walked around the dining room. The table filled with luscious food, that made his mouth water at the sight. But he grew serious as he took in his surrounding, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
  
  
'Hello Kakkorot I've been waiting for you' a voice said. Goku spun around to see a little girl, with black hair, and black eyes watching him. He blinked in astonishment.  
  
  
  
'Who are you?' he asked. Eating the food while he waited. Waited either for his doom, or the question to be answered. The girl just smiled, making goku blink and look confused.  
  
  
  
'That smile' he thought. The girl just motioned with her hands, for him to take a seat. But the girl began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't have a name, I was just born for some reason' She said. Stopping as a Choking sound came from goku. The girl blinked in Confusion. But smiled at the innocence.  
  
  
  
' I like you, can we be friends?' she asked.  
  
  
  
"Goku Goku" a woman's voice yelled. Goku just blinked in confusion.  
  
  
  
'Looks like your mate wants you' she said.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
Sorry! Didn't mean to make ya wait! 


	5. Picnic pt.2/Dangerous Winds

Author Notes: Thanks to Kyra Briefs (torture vegeta how?). Saiyan Serpent (Yes, the little girl Pan wants to have friends, since she never had any). Thanks to anybody else that reviewed. Holy Hell! She updated the day after she already did.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Chapter five- Picnic pt. 2/ Dangerous wind blowing  
  
  
  
The z-fighters were eating on the soft ground. Goku enjoying the taste of his chicken, but something kept nagging at his mind. That little girl, she looked just like videl, only black eyes. Goku looked as he saw vegeta, being yelled at by bulma.  
  
  
  
'My you look cozy Prince of all Saiyans' a voice said. Making the hairs on vegeta stand up on ends. The wind was unsettled. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. That voice only seemed close to him. But he didn't see a single soul.  
  
A light laugh caused him to get into a fighting stance. Everyone that was present looked on, thinking he was out of his mind. Goku just blinked in confusion. The wind didn't seem different, and he couldn't sense any danger.  
  
  
  
'What's got vegeta in an uproar?' he thought. Trunks too began to look around. A knot in his stomach, told him something big will happen. But what in the world was dad flipping out for?  
  
  
  
No one dared to move. They were sitting like statues, waiting for someone or something to attack them. A chilling wind blew by. Causing the men to shake, that was no ordinary wind. This wind seemed different. With it's cold chills, it promised death.  
  
  
  
Too caught up in their own little world. They didn't notice a small spacecraft appearing into the sky. Going by the un excepting group. A white cap flew in the wind. A green man looking after the ship, watching it's every move. He blinked as he lost sight of it.  
  
  
  
'Where the hell did it go?' he thought. His hand being balled into a fist, there was an enemy. But he could neither track it down or sense it. His eye narrowed at the thought.  
  
  
  
'That means were open to any attack' he thought.  
  
  
  
** Forty miles away from the z-fighters**  
  
  
  
The space pod landed. Opening the door up, it confirmed the passenger they were now on planet earth. Stepping out of the pod, the young warrior looked around. She stretched her sore arms out, this would be the most fun.  
  
  
  
She looked at her space pod and frowned. She couldn't leave it out, in the open of the forest. Someone might see it. Worse this could leak out into the open, then Vegeta would know she was here. Looking around her surrounding she spotted a cave.  
  
  
  
Her black hair blew in the wind. Lifting the craft up, she carried it deep into the cave. Setting it down she sighed. A smirk graced her lips. Now her plan could be set into action, and all she had to do was get close to him.  
  
  
  
She walked out of the cave. She glanced around, she walked fast and was right in the middle of the city. She frowned. How was she suppose to find Capsule Corporation? A slight tap came to her shoulder. Turning around she saw a boy with purple hair.  
  
  
  
'Hi there can I help you?' he asked smiling. Pan just blinked in confusion, then smiled. She nodded at the boy.  
  
  
  
'I'm looking for Capsule Corporation, I heard they were hiring' she replied. She mentally scowled, at the way he was looking at her.  
  
  
  
'This one's got to go' she thought.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Well? How was it? I hope it was just as entertaining as the last four! 


	6. Who the hell are you?

Author Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed. It means a lot to me, I'm dedicating this chapter to mintpandabear. So here it is…….  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Tip Tap koi wa itsudatte Candy  
  
Tip Tap love is always candy,  
  
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty  
  
tasty, like fruit.  
  
Good Luck sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY  
  
Good luck. That's right, every day is Sunday  
  
Tip Tap maru de yume miru CANDY  
  
Tip Tap Candy just like we dream of  
  
hoohareba sugu ni Happy  
  
aseranaide My Dream  
  
Don't fade, my dream  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Chapter five- Who the hell are you?  
  
  
  
Trunks studied her from head to toe. She seemed like the right type, but something about her was different. Pan just stood there. Keeping her eyes locked on to the guy, watching is every move. She growled softly as he went around her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
'That's the ninth time you went around me' She said. Balling her fist up, she looked angrily at the purple haired man. Who never stopped checking her out. By the way he was looking, you would of thought he saw a female before.  
  
  
  
  
  
After much silence Trunks spoke up. His blue eyes looked straight into he black eyes, and he smiled slightly at her expression.  
  
  
  
'You seem perfect' he said smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Bra********  
  
  
  
Bra looked from her paperwork to the window. In two more hours, she would be free to go to the mall. But she couldn't until at least she finished her work. She pushed back her blue hair. Just thinking about that task at hand.  
  
  
  
'Just how many documents have I finished?' she thought. A knock to the door caused Bra to jump surprised. But she contained herself.  
  
  
  
'Come in' she replied. Leaning back in her chair, to make her more comfortable. The door opens to reveal her mother. She smiled and waved.  
  
  
  
'Where is that darling brother of yours' She asked smirking. Bra frowned then shrugged no telling where he could be.  
  
  
  
'Knowing him probably got sidetracked by some cute girl and followed her' Bra said smiling sweetly. In her mind she was begging her mom to release her.  
  
  
  
'You can go for the day' Bulma says. Shaking her head as she noticed the huge grin on her daughters face. But it reminded of her when she was her age.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Master Roshi**  
  
  
  
Master Roshi stood outside his house. A frown on his face, as he looked up into the sky. The chestnuts were playing in the water.  
  
  
  
'That cold wind is blowing but this wind holds more terror then the last' he thought. Everyone has been getting together more often.  
  
  
  
'I hope the peace last forever' Marron said. Twisting her blonde hair in her hand. Her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
  
  
'Not everything last forever everything is challenged again' Master Roshi said. Making marron drop her pink hat. She looked not amused at all.  
  
  
  
'You think there's a new enemy?' she asked. Looking up to the blue sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I hope not'  
  
  
  
**Downtown**  
  
  
  
Bra walked with fast feet to the mall. She never realized the mall was that far from capsule Corporation. Her blue hair blowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
A yell caused her to stop at the entrance of the mall. Her blue eyes widening in astonishment. With fast pace she was out of that door, and running towards the yell.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Where is Goten when you need him?' she asked angrily. Running as fast a she could. She stopped at the sight of her brother and a girl.  
  
  
  
'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?' She screamed. The comment he just said, was so out of the lines. It just came out into the open. Pan angrily looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan never dealt with a person like him before. He was just too damn nice. But that smile, she blinked she knew that smile.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Well how was it? ::Looks at the unhappy fans:: It was that bad? ::The fans shake their head yes:: 


	7. Disturbed Plans

Author Notes: Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Krisha: I'm hurrying up I swear, but vegeta locked me out of my room  
  
GohansFan: Thanks ::Big smile:: I hope this chapter will do something for you.  
  
Keisan: Thanks again, you made this next chapter possible  
  
Yurisama: I'm glad I did us dbz fans a favor, (this idea came to me while watching the freeza saga)  
  
Syaoran's Blossom: Pans about twenty years old. Glad that you liked the fic.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- Disturbed Plans  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra walked fast. That girl was somebody she could introduce to her mother, she had the privilege of talking with her. She smiled happily. It was fun actually talking with the girl, they had the same interest. But something was way off.  
  
The girl she had black hair, and eyes. If bra could remember only a saiyan carries those kinds of traits. But if she could remember, Pan told her why she had that kind of trait.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
  
  
'Yea you see my mom who lives in America has black hair, and eyes' she says. She laughed slightly, she didn't think bra would believe that story.  
  
  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
  
  
Pan growled softly. The wind brushing her black hair, she sat perched in the tree outside of Capsule Corporation. Her eyes watching his move carefully. Today was the day she would get rid of him, squatting down some she was about to launch at him when a voice called out for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Pan what are you doing up there?' Trunks yelled smiling at her. Pan scowled slightly, but replaced it with a smile. She jumped down from the tree, standing under it still. She growled as she noticed her target got away.  
  
  
  
'At least for now' she thought smirking proudly. Brushing her hair behind her ears, she sat down and watched trunks come closer. He smiled as he approached her, he sat down next to her. Missing her glaring at him.  
  
  
  
'So what brings you by my neck of the woods?' He asked. Plucking a flower out of the ground, he placed it in her hair. She blushed slightly at the notion, now if only she could get rid of his father.  
  
  
  
'I was just admiring the view from the trees' She said. Watching him look on in wonderment, a playful smirk came upon his lips. As he playfully whacked her shoulder, he had done many times with Goten. But she seemed so familiar.  
  
  
  
'You were watching my dad?' he asked. Pan raised an eyebrow and looked toward the gravity room. That man was his father? She should of seen that, they both have that arrogance and smirk. She shook her head frowning.  
  
  
  
'Your dad reminds me of my dad' she said. Her eyes become glossy with memories. She looked up at the sunny sky. As she smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
'My dad always loved to train but, he would always have time for me' She said. Looking at Trunks she noticed him looking at her. She blushed, no man has ever looked at her that way before.  
  
  
  
Trunks frowned seeing his father, had come out of the gravity room. He was now headed towards Pan and him. A scowl upon his face, as he looked more at the girl beside his son. 'She reeks of Alien pheromones, just like us' Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
'Boy who is this Onna?' he asked. Watching her every movement, the girl scowled but was missed by Trunks. Trunks smirked slightly, he motioned Pan with his hand.  
  
  
  
'This is Pan she is my assistant at work' he said. Pan's eyes bugged out of her socket, he wasn't even a good liar. She rolled her eyes. 'An assistant he picked off the streets' she mused. She smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
'This is a good way to get rid of vegeta' she thought.  
  
  
  
A car pulled up revealing a girl with blue hair, and blue eyes. Pan frowned this wasn't bra, which mean this woman was Vegeta's mate.  
  
  
  
'Freiza never told me about them' she thought angrily, banging her hand on the ground. Grass met her in air. This was not good at all, how the hell was she suppose to kill him with his mate around. She would have to get him alone.  
  
  
  
'Like in that Gravity room' Pan thought  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Hey! Looks like Pan finally met vegeta, man trunks really knows how to spoil a good party too! Oh well. Pan must now report back to Freiza  
  
  
  
Next time: Beach Party. 


	8. Beach Time/Communicating

Authors Note: Two chapters in one day. ::Raises an eyebrow:: So I guess you guys won't complain now will you? ::Giggles:: It's time for Pan to relax a little and have some fun.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Beach time/ Contacting  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan got up as the woman approached, a smile graced her lips. The two men watched eagerly as the two greeted each other. 'Hi I'm Bulma it's nice to meet you pan' she said smiling. Pan couldn't help but smile back. 'Just what did they tell her?' she thought.  
  
  
  
They followed bulma into the house. Pan just looking on in amazement, just this one woman could create this many things? Just what planet was she one? Possibly earth but this many technology on one planet?  
  
  
  
'Bra should be home any minute' Bulma said, catching Pan from her thoughts. She shook her head and blushed totally embarrassed. Bulma just chuckled slightly, at the look on the girl's face. Bulma looked on in wonderment.  
  
  
  
  
  
'You remind me of a friend' she said, making Pan look at her in bewilderment. But bulma continued on any ways. She nodded her head, 'Yea she does you two look like you want a good challenge' she said. Making Pan blush.  
  
  
  
'I'm not that good' she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A door slamming caused the two to look on. A cheerful voice rang through the house. 'I'm home pan, you better be ready' she said. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by her mother? But where the hell was pan?  
  
  
  
'If your looking for your friend honey, she went to the bathroom' her mom said. Smiling as she went back to cooking lunch. Bra just shook her head, walking down the hall to the bathroom. She knocked on it. 'Pan are you in there?' she asked.  
  
  
  
'Hai just a minute ok?' Pan yelled through the closed door. Hoping that would cause the saiyan princess to leave her alone. She really needed to contact him.  
  
  
  
'Ok I'll be waiting in the living room' Bra said. Making Pan sigh with relief, pulling out her communicator she dialed some numbers.  
  
  
  
'Freiza just to let you now I have came in contact with vegeta's family, although he doesn't seem aware of it, I tried to kill him, but his stupid son got in the way' Pan said. Closing the communicator as the message has been received.  
  
  
  
Opening the bathroom door, she walked out in her red two-pieced bathing suit. Hopefully her master has gotten that message. She frowned, then smiled as she spotted bra.  
  
  
  
'Hey sorry to keep you waiting lets go' she said. The two left the house, driving down the road, well pan was driving Bra was holding on for dear life.  
  
  
  
'Pan I don't think the beach will go anywhere' she said. Pan laughed slightly, looking at bra with mischief in her eyes.  
  
  
  
'Don't like excitement?' she asked. 'Or you don't like the thrills?' as she speed down the road one more time, finally parking the car in front of the beach.  
  
  
  
Pan frowned when bra didn't respond. Looking at her, she saw her friend was in total shock. She giggled slightly. She ran out towards the water, not long did bra join her.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Well? I hope you guys enjoyed these two chapters in one day? 


	9. Work Days

Authors Note: Thanks to all that reviewed. Here is the next chapter. The song is not mine  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 9- Work Days  
  
  
  
Pan mumbled as she was going to work. She had a mission to attend to, plus she wanted a little vacation before she had to kill him. Looking up she saw the big office of Capsule Corporation. She frowned slightly walking in.  
  
  
  
Business people were working away trying to meet the deadlines. She walked up to the secretary and told them the information. The girl looked and her and smiled warmly. She pointed to a door that read 'Ms. Pan' on it in bold letters.  
  
  
  
Pan was embarrassed now that she saw that door. She even wondered why she had to do this in the first place. Then she heard his voice, then realized that's the reason she was doing it. She opened the door to her office.  
  
An oak desk, a chair greeted her vision. In all of her life she has never seen anything like this before. Smiling she ran towards the window. Which gave a view to the world and to the ocean. The radio was on in her office. A song drifted into her ears that made her wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was stained with a role  
  
In a day not my own  
  
And as you walked into my life  
  
You showed what needed to be shown  
  
And I always knew what was right I just didn't know that I might  
  
Peel away and choose to see from such a different sight  
  
  
  
A blush came to her face as she remembered meeting trunks. His blue eyes and lavender hair made any girls heart melt. She shook her head frowning she scowled. She shouldn't be thinking of somebody like that. She had a mission, and she had less then a year to get it down. But her mind was thinking of Trunks.  
  
  
  
She sat down in her working on the papers on her desk. She sighed miserably bored, but did it any ways. She was always told 'You have to do things you don't like doing' she said. A cough came from the door way. Causing her to look up. Blue eyes crazed with black, making her heart skip a beat.  
  
  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way  
  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
  
And I will always reach too high  
  
Cause I've seen 'cause I've seen twilight  
  
  
  
  
  
She shook her head as she noticed his lips moving. Trying to pay attention to what he was asking. She frowned as he seemed to be paying more attention to something else. A smirk on his face only concluded her thoughts.  
  
I never cared never wanted never sought to see what flaunted  
  
So on purpose so in my face  
  
Couldn't see beyond my own place  
  
And it was so easy to behold  
  
What could hold but you taught me I could change  
  
Whatever came within these shallow days  
  
  
  
'So do you want to have lunch with my sister and me?' he asked again. She nodded that she would attend, but she had to continue her work. He frowned at her answer, but shrugged it off. The more he got done the more his mom wouldn't yell.  
  
'Hey Trunks my man' a voice yelled. Causing pan to look up. Curious she peeked out her door to see a man with black hair, and black eyes. Her eyes widened in fear, she ducked back in and shut the door. Causing the two occupants next door to look in wonderment.  
  
  
  
'My new vice president' Trunks said. Goten just smiled and looked at the close door, 'She seemed to be a little shy' he said. Making Trunks look at him in confusion, 'Your stomach growling must of scared her' he said jokingly.  
  
And as the sun shines through and pushes away and pushes ahead  
  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead  
  
And I never knew that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
  
And as illusioned eyes I see there is so much to be revealed  
  
Pan head began to throb as a message came to her. It sounded like he was mad and frustrated at the same time. 'Pan you need to kill him now' the voice hissed. She looked up, and scowled at the voice. 'Just a few more days and he'll be gone' she said.  
  
'Who will be gone?' a voice asked. Pan blushed in embarrassment. She figured the big guy up stairs had a bad sense of humor.  
  
'Nothing' she replied cheekily. Making the boy stare at her in confusion. But he just heard her, oh never mind. 'I'm Goten by the way, I'm kind of crashing with you guys' he said giving the son smile. Making pan seemed startled.  
  
  
  
'That's the same smile as mine' she thought.  
  
  
  
And I will never see the sky the same way  
  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
And I will never cease to fly if held down  
  
And I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen  
  
'Cause I've seen twilight  
  
**********  
  
Hey! Sorry, but I figured you guys would want the next chapter before I was gone for four days this week. Starting tomorrow. 


	10. Lunch

Author Notes: I'm not even going to say anything cause I know you guys want the story. I want ten reviews before the next chapter is posted.  
  
******************  
  
Chapter10- Lunch  
  
  
  
The restaurant was filled with slurping. As the two women watched, Goten and Trunks tear at their food. Bra sweat dropped at their manners, Pan just smiled. They took bites of their meals, waiting for the boys to come up for hair. Finally the hungry men looked up.  
  
  
  
'So Pan Trunks told me you lived in the states' Goten said flashing her a smile. Pan blushed slightly at the gesture. 'Chill out pan he was just being friendly' she thought. Shaking her head to calm herself down, she turned her attention back to the conversation.  
  
  
  
'Yea, it was really boring so I came back to where my tousan lived' she said. Her eyes widened as she noticed her mistake. Bra looked on in confusion, as to why pan knew that word. Not many Americans knew that word.  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled sweetly. Goten just leaned back in the booth. Pan played nervously with her food, not eating much of it. 'Goten's family has that same smile' Bra said. Pan looked at Bra then Goten. Trunks nods in agreement. He opens his mouth. But Pan stands up suddenly.  
  
'I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon' she said. Walking out of the restaurant and heading towards the forest. Goten turned to his best friend, after the departure of their new friend. 'So is she available? He asked grinning. Earning a kick in the knee from Bra. He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
  
  
'She doesn't compare to you though' he said. Bra smiled sweetly at him. 'Glad you feel that way' she said sweetly. Blonde hair caught her eye in the distance. She smiled as she waved at the couple.  
  
  
  
'Marron' she said waving her hand at them. Marron smiles sweetly as she sits down with the group. Her boyfriend sitting next to her.  
  
  
  
'Hey Guys where's the new addition?' she asked. Her blue eyes shinning with happiness of a new friend, and a girl at that. Bra frowned slightly.  
  
  
  
'She went home' she said. Earning an odd look from her blonde companion, who looked sheepishly. 'Oh well, hey goten did you know there is a girl who has the same smile as you?' she asked. Earning a confused look from the half -breed.  
  
  
  
'Her name is Pan, she seemed to be in a rush though' he replied. Earning another kick from his blue-haired friend. Trunks to stifle the laughter that was about to erupt.  
  
  
  
****Pan******  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed at her target. Making sure to keep a watchful eye on him. A growl made her look up in wonderment. 'I've been expecting you onna' he whispered. Powering up he looked at her evilly. She smirked powering up to the ultimate saiyan level.  
  
  
  
'So big boy wants to play with me?' she asked. Going into a fighting stance. She charged at him, making her opponent move very quickly. She smirked in cockiness, there was no way he could win she was at a higher level. A powerful energy caused her to miss her target and dodge.  
  
  
  
  
  
She growled at the Green man. She looked down at her opponent beaten to the brink of death. She snarled at him. 'You've got lucky, next time I'll finish you off for good' she said. Leaving in a blinding white light. Piccolo looked on in bewilderment.  
  
  
  
'Where did that power came from?' he thought. Looking around for the source of power, but finding nothing but a fading power. He looked down to see a bruised and beaten down Prince. He frowned slightly, that girl had enough power to knock vegeta into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
'I better keep an eye on her' he thought. Picking up the prince and flying to Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan power-walked to her apartment. That was a close one, and she almost had the prince of saiyans dead. Pan knocked into a brick wall. Or so she thought.  
  
  
  
'So where have you been?' he asked. Pan looked up startled.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Oh, lookie here, Pan nearly killed vegeta! Piccolo is on to her, and who is this guy?  
  
  
  
Frieza's Perfect Creation- Ginyu is here! 


	11. Ginyu is Here/Videl

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven- Ginyu is Here/ Videl  
  
  
  
She stood there in shock. Looking at the man that she grew up with. But the question in order was, 'Why the hell was he here?' A smirked crossed her lips as she crossed her arms, glaring at the captain of the one-singled ginyu force.  
  
  
  
'So little one, where is he?' he asked. Taking a step forward, keeping eye contact with her. Pan stiffened slightly. 'I killed him that's where he is' she growled. Throwing a ki at him blinding him for a, Pan made her escape.  
  
  
  
'That little monkey' Ginyu growled lowly. Looking for his little partner, he frowned when he couldn't feel her power. He disappeared he would tell Lord Frieza about this. The Skies turned to black, and then went back to the sky blue again.  
  
  
  
Videl smiled as she walked down the busy streets of Satan City. Her eyes grew big as she was knocked to the ground, by a big force. Looking up she came in contact with black eyes and black hair. She opened her mouth then shut it. The girl scrambled to her feet while muttering an apology.  
  
  
  
'Hey why do you look like gohan?' Videl asked. The girl looked at her confused, what was this crazy woman babbling about? Videl's eyes widened as she noticed the girl had blue eyes. She frowned slightly at the thought.  
  
'She kind of' she thought but was cut off. Pan smiled and ran off after helping videl up. She ran as fast as she could, but that name sounded familiar.  
  
  
  
'I'm Telling you guys, your friend Pan looks like Gohan, and Videl' Goten's voice said. Trunk's voice was heard. 'Goten there is no way Pan could be their daughter' he said. Bra nodded in agreement, thinking of her new best friend.  
  
  
  
'But what about that power we felt?' Marron asked. Making the three half- breeds look over in shocked eyes. She blushed slightly at the revelations she just told. 'That couldn't have been any of us, but it felt like my brothers' Goten said.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Well? Hope that was good! Sorry it was so short! But I was trying to get this out soon enough! 


	12. Authors Note??

Sorry everybody that has been expecting the new chapter. But due to certain people and certain circumstances Iam unable to continue with this fic for now. Please don't be mad, I just got a new obsession and it is very addictive it has gotten me sidetracked from where I'm supposed to be. So to all those that were eagerly waiting for the next chapter I am again terribly sorry. Next time people won't be so rude or anything.  
  
Oh come on you guys...  
  
Did you actually Think I would abandon my story?  
  
I actually got you guys to believe that?  
  
Hears muttering from the crowd  
  
Ok Ok, so here is the story  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 12- Dangerous Situations  
  
'I swear master she completely disappeared from my radar' he said. Gritting his teeth Angrily at the thought, that mear saiyan defeated him. A female saiyan to be exact. Who was going to get it the moment, she would be located.  
  
Freiza frowned at the news that he received from his captain one who is Undefeatable until now. His purple lips formed into a smile, now he knew that his creation was that quick and deceiving to lose even his strongest warrior.  
  
'Impressive my pet' he whispered. Looking into the dark sky and at the blue marble called 'Earth'. Soon he would have that earth's warrior's trembling at his feet. With Kakkorot and Vegeta out of his way he would be unstoppable. He laughed cruelly.  
  
'Oh my, what a wonderful day it's like my birthday only a year earlier' he said laughing. He glared at the earth and about the evil creation he has released on it. No one could stop it not even Piccolo. His tail swung behind him happily.  
  
  
  
Pan looked wide-eyed at the marking on her wrist. She remembered this marking, how could you forget that kind of pain, or the torture. She was only two at the time though needles would be injected in her before and when she went to bed. Her master would make sure that the silvery liquid would be gone and in her system.  
  
She frowned pulling down her shirt to cover the marking. She met all the strange people that seemed so familiar to her. Opening the door a crack she peered out to see a man with black spiky hair, and black thick glasses on his face. He looked shocked when he first met her, as if she was a mirror image of his wife. She frowned turning her attention to the woman beside him. She had black silky hair that was pulled into a braid. Her face held laughter.  
  
  
  
'You would never guess their thirty' Pan said. Opening the door wider to let her self out of the door. A hand latched itself to her arm. Turing to look on her left, she was greeted with a smiling Chichi. Pan smiled back. Pan didn't know what this feeling was. Stirring inside of her, whatever it was she liked it. The feeling made her feel all warm and secure inside.  
  
  
  
She frowned softly at the picture displayed before her eyes. This looked like a happy warm family, a family she didn't belong to. She was destined to live alone. 'But that's not what you truly want is it?' her conscious argued with her.  
  
'But I am I have my duties and everything, there are something you can't have once you decide your life' Pan said. 'As a killer' her mind argued with her.  
  
'Your just lying to them all, your really here to kill their lovely prince' it continued to scold her. Remind her that she had stained her hands with blood. Blood that shouldn't be wiped upon other people. But her mind didn't give her any peace.  
  
'You shouldn't smear the blood on your hands on bra's hands, even though she let you win her friendship, you aren't even suppose to be feeling anything towards anybody' it said. Pan cringed at that statement. It was true. But did she really feel anything for trunks.  
  
'Of course you do baka' She thought angrily. Everybody can see it. But her mind became to lost in her own thought.  
  
'You've fallen for him and you don't even know it' her mind screamed.  
  
  
  
'Pan?' Bra whispered. Pan ran out of the house not bothering to stop running. The truth was beginning to unveil and she didn't like it. Or did she? *********************** Well seems like somethings are starting to surface for our little friend here. What were all the injected with this strange liquid? 


	13. Not My Life

Author Notes: Thanks to everybody that reviewed and to Rascal thanks for the humor. Now if you would be so kind as to sit back and read the story. But here is the next chapter. So sorry some don't live on imagination either.  
  
Dude: How can Pan be born if Videl didn't give birth to her?  
  
Akana: Well it's called getting the DNA from both subjects, being gohan and videl then puff There is Pan for you, so back the hell off bro.  
  
Janie's Got a Gun isn't mine it belongs to Aerosmith. I changed the Name Janie and Put Pan's name.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 13- Not My life  
  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to kill herself. But at least she had Vegeta on the brink of death. That could at least get him to leave her alone for a while. She frowned noticing a strong breeze passing by her, ruffling her hair slightly. She scowled as rain began to beat down on her.  
  
  
  
Pan began to walk towards her apartment. Unaware of the figure that watched her. A smile crossing his face as he saw her. She has grown up to be so strong and powerful. Just the way it was meant to be. He frowned deeper. She was his ultimate weapon, but yet she was slipping away from him every hour. He scowled.  
  
'That will not happen' he thought.  
  
  
  
Pan ran down the street faster until she ran into Marron. She smiled slightly as she was handed a umberlla. 'So what brings you bye?' Marron asked. Pan just smiled sweetly. As she opened the umbrella. 'Nothing much really, just killed somebody' She thought. The two began to walk down the streets of Satan city ignoring the thunder and lightening. Pan frowned slightly at the thought, but why should she care. She didn't want to have the blood of everybody on her hands.  
  
'My hands are stained with blood' she thought.  
  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.  
  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound  
  
Her whole world's come undone  
  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
  
  
  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Pan's got a gun she ain't never gonna be the same.  
  
  
  
Everything became a blur for her. Ever since she felt that power, she has been up the wall. 'He couldn't be here' she thought. She glanced around slightly.  
  
  
  
Pan's got a gun  
  
Pan's got a gun  
  
Her dog day's just begun  
  
Now everybody is on the run  
  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
  
  
  
  
  
The light from the light pole came on. Casting it's light on Pan and Marron. 'Bra said we needed to be at her house, something about her dad dying' she said softly. Pan looked at her wide-eye. She couldn't go over there. She was the one that killed him for crying out loud.  
  
  
  
But her feet disobeyed her and walked with Marron to her car. The time flew as they were driving at top speed. 'She must be getting lessons from bra again' Pan thought. Lightening flashed and Thunder crashed right after it.  
  
**********************************  
  
I cut it short so I could post it today. That way, no one will be mad that I don't update in the same month. 


	14. All hell is breaking loose! Prince Charm...

Authors Note: Hey! Sorry about the delay, I was having a writer's block. But I hope to entertain you tonight. The song isn't mine. Please PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DO I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW!  
  
****************************** I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
  
I'm in tears, and the crying' that I do is for you  
  
I want your love, let's break the walls between us  
  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
Baby,  
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
  
You're my angel, come and make it all right  
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling' inside  
  
Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride  
  
Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar  
  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
  
What can I do, I'm sleeping' in this bed alone  
  
Baby, ***************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 14- All hell is breaking loose!  
  
  
  
Pan frowned deeply at the enormous power that was here. Just the thought of him being here wanted to make her die, hopefully Ginyu didn't open his big mouth. But in case he did, she would have to prepare herself, she had to do this on her own.  
  
  
  
'No help from any of them' she thought. Reading the papers that she had to sign, this Friday would be the meeting, she had to attend. Her eyes widened in surprise, tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day she arrived. Thunder was heard, making her look up at the gray cloudy sky.  
  
  
  
She wondered if these people's fairy tales were true. She kind of shook her head there was no Prince charming he was somebody the parents made up to their children. A fairy tale created to let little girls have a happy life. But once these little girls grew up, they'll realize prince charming is a fraud.  
  
  
  
Prince Charming can you rescue me  
  
Are you real can you make me feel  
  
Feel unreal  
  
Pan thought back to her dreams when she was a little girl. A boy stood there smiling kindly at her. Beckoning for her to come with him. She wanted to, how she wanted to run away with her prince. But she couldn't something about him. The boy had a charming smile and nice feature.  
  
Prince charming  
  
Oh yeah oh ah oh  
  
Prince Charming  
  
He rides a great white horse not a greyhound bus  
  
He's a gentleman  
  
Not a hip-hop thug  
  
See him in my dreams  
  
Hate when I wake up  
  
Still holding on  
  
People think I'm nuts  
  
But soon he'll come and call for me  
  
And take me from reality  
  
  
  
  
  
The door swung open to reveal a very angry man. Not just any angry man, but a pissed of alien namek man. To make it more obvious. Piccolo, Pissed, Not good. Pan frowned slightly as he came closer to her, his dark black eyes never leaving hers. He stood right in front of her desk.  
  
'May I help you sir?' she asked hotly. Her face going into a deep scowl. He knew, something and she didn't like what he might know. He might give it away if he has too, but not a real smooth part on him. Even if he did reveal her to be the person that landed here, no one would believe him.  
  
  
  
'Who the hell do you work for?' he asked rudely. Pan smirked as she noticed he was scared. But he wouldn't allow her to know it. 'So you learned about me?' she asked. Looking at him with cold eyes, making him want to lose his nerve.  
  
  
  
'It's hard to miss when a gigantic power level suddenly appears then disappears, the god of this world has already known you were here' Piccolo said.  
  
'If dende already knew I was here, then how come he did not alert the rest of the warriors, my master is here too you know' she said. Piccolo's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
Prince Charming can you rescue me  
  
Are you real can you make me feel  
  
Feel unreal  
  
Prince charming  
  
I believe in you  
  
Fairy tails can come true so I will wait for you  
  
  
  
A cough was heard in the middle of the doorway. Pan and piccolo looked to see trunks. Looking at pan, he addressed Piccolo.  
  
'Why are you disturbing my secretary?' he asked smoothly, Piccolo said nothing and left. Pan blinked in surprise. 'Well he has certainly has a lot tell dende' she thought.  
  
  
  
'That smile it's just like' Pan shook her head, she can't believe in fairy tales anymore. If there was a prince charming he didn't save her when she needed to be saved. Therefore Prince Charming wasn't real.  
  
  
  
But yet why did she want to believe whenever Trunks was around?  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well? Sorry sorry again, I had writers block seriously. 


	15. No escaping Shopping with Bra

Author Notes: I'm sorry to everyone that has waited for me to update Freiza's Perfect Creation. Well here is the next chapter. Hope it is a little longer then the last one. *************************************************** Chapter 15- No Escaping Shopping for Dresses?  
  
  
  
Pan frowned slightly as she tried to even get the feeling out of her stomach. There was no way freiza could know, or did he? That she really didn't kill vegeta. Either way she would have to work fast, and get trunks out of the picture for the while.  
  
"Trunks" she thought her face turning slightly red, as she thought of the son of vegeta. She frowned at the thought of it. The son of vegeta, he who is her enemy, She frowned at that thought that she could be falling in love with her enemy.  
  
"Pan we need to get going" a female voice yelled. Pan looked ahead of her to see a girl with bluish-green hair, "Bra" she thought cringing inside. But she smiled and waved the approaching girl. Bra returned the favor.  
  
"Let's go shall we?" bra said.  
  
Pan nodded as she and Bra headed into the mall, I guess no one told pan, that if you shop with Bra, you would come out with more cloths then you thought you were in the first place. The first place in the mall was the American Eagle.  
  
What do you want? 'Cuz I'll snatch it away. What's precious to you? 'Cuz I'll destroy it all.  
  
Pan scrolled through the rackets of cloths. She never in her whole life, seen so much cloths in one place, let alone a huge store. She shrugged slightly. She would be destroying Bra's whole family if she killed Vegeta. Pan shook her head.  
  
"No, this was my mission I can not fail" she said stubbornly.  
  
Where are you going? 'Cuz I'll block your way.  
  
Bra walked out of the store intent on getting something to eat, she laughed nervously to Pan who blinked in confusion. Bra scratched the back of her head nervously.  
  
It'd be nice if you'd get drunk with the taste of sweet lies I won't even feel pain from now on...  
  
Bra and Pan restarted their shopping spree, and getting checked out from some guys. Pan scowled throwing them a dirty look, making their heads whip back in front of them  
  
  
  
"Guess no one told you Pan that bra can keep you here for hours" a male voice said. Both turned around to see Goten. Bra scowled as she heard that comment, shoving her nose in the air. Causing Pan to laugh, making both by standers look on.  
  
"Bra likes Goten?" she thought.  
  
Do you call it love? When you can lean on something Do you call him a friend? The partner who eases your wounds  
  
************************************ Sorry for not updating. But I'll be sure to update regularly I promise! Email me at akoisukano@hotmail.com! 


	16. Naughty Dreams

Author Notes: I promised another chapter right? Well here it is, hope to see how you guys like this turn of events. *******************************  
  
Chapter 16- A Dream or Real?  
  
  
  
Trunks was laying in his bed when a girl came in wearing nothing but lingerie she smiled seductively at him, as she approached him. He blinked in surprise as she bent down and stole a kiss. He deepened it more, she only applied more. She licked her lips seductively as she bent down to recapture his leads, tongue tasting his insides.  
  
"Wow this is totally amazing, she is better at it then she looks" he thought.  
  
He groaned as her hand felt his manhood. She smiled at him and asked.  
  
"Are those pencils in your pocket, she leaned closer to his face, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked. Kissing him, and biting his lower lip. Making trunks lift up his hips to feel her womanhood, but moaned as he felt the heat coming from it.  
  
Deep moans escaped the girl as trunks rocked him self against her warm womanhood, making her throw her head back. Trunks leaned forward kissing her on her throat, as his hands worked to her front. The girl in fear of losing control grabbed his manhood, making him moan in response.  
  
"Pan oh my god, your so good" he said.  
  
  
  
Pan bit the side of his neck lightly as she traveled downwards towards his shoulder. Pan gasped as she felt her bra come off, and two strong hands caressing her breast, nipples standing at full erect, begging to be pleased again.  
  
  
  
"Dang him, I didn't think he would get attached to me" she thought.  
  
'This is bad for you isn't it?" her mind taunted her.  
  
Pan smiled slightly how silly of her to even think she could stay with trunks. Plan wishing on her part, she knew they could never be. Or could they?  
  
  
  
Trunks frowned as he noticed that no one was there. He frowned as he opened one eye, it was a dream.  
  
************************ Done!!!!! Hey, updated in the same month 


	17. Pan's Farwell Gift

Authors Note: Now Here is the next chapter and no complaints. Please review. Yes, things are closing in and this will be the last chapter. **************************  
  
Chapter Seventeen- Pan's Farwell Present  
  
  
  
Freiza stared mockingly at the earth's defenders as they looked at him in fear. Cursing and banging could be heard against a glass, as pan tried to escape the Wall that kept her from helping Trunks or any of them.  
  
"Trunks?" she thought a tear forming in her eyes, and fell down. Pan touched her cheek, and looked at the dampness on her hand. She frowned, wondering if she was becoming softer then she thought she had been. The battle caught her attention.  
  
"Trunks get away, I'm not worth it get away" she screamed at him. But like his father trunks refused to back down on a fight. A fight that stood between him and having pan forever, he would kill this guy once and for all.  
  
Freiza sent out a destruction bomb that caused some of the earth fighters to become knocked unconscious. Now it was down to two people. A prince of a dead race then there was freiza, A tyrant monster of all time.  
  
"Say goodbye little prince, Pan say goodbye to your boy toy" freiza commented cruelly.  
  
Unaware of Pan's presence she was able to grasp freiza in a tight grip. Making the tyrant try to break free of the hold she had on him. Pan looked at Trunks and her eyes softened. Growing with tears in her eyes she smiled softly. As the flames began to envelope her and Freiza destroying them both.  
  
"It's alright, its better this way, I don't regret Meeting you trunks" she said.  
  
Trunks looked on in pan as the flames licked at her body. Yet he couldn't move to help her escape the sever burns. She wanted to die an honorable death, he would allow her that much.  
  
"Just close your eyes and everything will be ok" she said.  
  
Pan was gone as the flames finally died down, a single tear rolling down trunks face.  
  
"Pan" he whispered, tears trailing down his face.  
  
"PAN" he screamed in agony bursting into super saiyan three.  
  
I close my eyes and I can see the day we met  
  
***Flashback**  
  
Trunks saw a girl with black hair walking down the streets with a business type dress on. He tapped on her shoulder making her whip around fast to confront him.  
  
"You got to be the cutest girl I've ever seen" he said.  
  
  
  
The girl's face turned into a snarl and anger as she has just received that comment from a stranger none the less. She got into defense.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" she asked.  
  
*****************  
  
Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend, do anything for you  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Trunks dragging pan into a ring match as they watched two champions going at it. Both at their maximum strength, neither of them giving into each other, until a man came and stole pan's purse. The robber had Trunks in hot pursuit, knocking him down. Retrieving pans purse back for her.  
  
***End of Flashback**  
  
  
  
More Tears escaped Trunks eyes as he still looked where pan had been. But now was gone, never to be seen again. He screamed.  
  
We've gone so far, and done so much And I feel like we've always been together Right by my side, through thick and thin You're the part of my life I'll always remember  
  
***** Flash Back******  
  
It was raining down pouring inside the president office were two demi saiyans. Both working on the contracts for a client. It was due the next day, early in the morning. Things were not on their side at all.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
*The time has come It's for the best, I know it Who could have guessed that you and I... Somehow, someday We'd have to say 'good-bye'  
  
Piccolo stood beside trunks as he was still frozen in place. He frowned slightly at the turn of events. He spoke to trunks, hoping it would brake him of his stupidity.  
  
"She'll be back, she is after all made from Gohan and Videl" He said gruffly. Trunks head snapped to the side to see the namek.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We can bring her back" Piccolo said.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Trunks watched as pan burst into flames and disappeared right along with Freiza. She sacrificed herself for them. For the people of the earth.  
  
************** Ending!!!!!!!! I'm done...Thank goodness. 


End file.
